Vehicles include brakes to slow and stop the vehicles. The brakes can output a brake torque to slow vehicle wheels. In an autonomous vehicle, a vehicle user and a vehicle computer can provide input to actuate the brake. The input from the vehicle user and the vehicle computer may increase the brake torque applied to the vehicle wheels. However, problems arise when both the vehicle user and the vehicle computer provide input to actuate the brake.